


complete

by stonefrog



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing to the far left, in the front row, in a faded blue Rosewood Sharks hoodie was Emily Fields, smiling shyly and sadly and clapping for her, like Paige had once been smiling and clapping at Emily from the bleachers in Rosewood High natatorium almost two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	complete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the characters don’t belong to me.

"McCullers, Goetz, hurry, ladies, if you don't mind, we have a few hours on the road ahead of us!"

Assistant Coach Stanton was standing in the door of the bus that would take both the Stanford women's and men’s swim team to Malibu for their respective meet. The girls would compete later that day, while the guys would have until tomorrow morning. Paige hitched her kit bag back on her shoulder and quickened her step, her roommate close on her heels. The two of them had spent the last evening down at the beach and it had become a bit late, and now they were running behind.

The look Stanton shot them was somewhere between questioning and accusing. Paige smiled apologetically at her before slipping into a seat in the back of the bus. Anne mumbled a quiet "Sorry" at the young assistant, and sat across from Paige, yawning. It was still early on a Saturday morning, they would arrive somewhere around noon, so they could get a last training session in the pool of their opponent's team before their meet started this afternoon.

"So, you're gonna sleep?" Paige asked her friend.

"If that’s okay? I really don't know how you can be this awake so early." Anne had a hard time getting out of bed any time before seven on any given day and today was no exception.

"No, I'm good, get some rest." Paige searched for her iPod, settling in. She knew she had a few hours before Coach would give out instructions and their first pep talk.

This was the first away meet for Paige and the other freshmen on the team, their first two had been at Stanford. But Paige was used to the bus trips from her time as a Rosewood Shark. She texted a bit with Pru on the east coast and got some reading in for her social studies class before Anne finally was awake enough to participate in conversation. 

It had been different when Emily Fields had been with her on the Sharks. Emily was as much of a early bird as Paige, the two of them quietly talking (and sometimes, not talking) while the rest of the team was still trying to get their eyes to stay open.

~~~

They took a quick break somewhere along the road and by late noon they arrived on campus at Pepperdine University. The meet was taking place at the University’s outdoor pool, but before going there, they first brought their overnight bags to their rooms. They would spend the night here on campus before driving back the next day after the meet for the male teams.

Paige was sharing her room with Anne, who quickly jumped on the bed closer to the window and looked at Paige expectantly.

“So how about Max?”

“What about her?”

“She’s totally checking you out.” Anne wiggled her eyebrows, shooting Paige a quick grin.

“She has a boyfriend over at Berkeley.”

“So?”

“So I have no intention to get between them.”

“But if she were solo…” Anne let the thought linger.

Paige thought about it for a moment. “If she were single… I don’t know, Anne. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“For what? I never said you should date her or anything. Just hang out, make out, you know, stuff like that. Get over one girl, get under the next?” Anne grinned mischievously at Paige.

Paige shook her head. “That’s not really my thing.”

“What, sex?”

Paige threw her pillow at her laughing teammate.

~~~

Her teammates gathered around her as she pulled herself out of the pool, hugging and clapping her on the shoulders. She had just won her final freestyle heat, improving her personal best by almost half a second.

Paige happily let her eyes wander the bleachers, watching the cheering students, some of whom were wearing the red Stanford Cardinals’ hoodies but most were clad in Pepperdine colors. Suddenly she did a double take, feeling like her heart had stopped for a second. 

Standing to the far left, in the front row, in a faded blue Rosewood Sharks hoodie was Emily Fields, smiling shyly and sadly and clapping for her, like Paige had once been smiling and clapping at Emily from the bleachers in Rosewood High natatorium almost two years ago.

Before Paige could fully comprehend what she was seeing, Anne jumped into her arms, nearly knocking her off balance and when she regained her equilibrium, Emily was gone.

“Hey, superstar! That was amazing… What’s up, you look like you saw a ghost?”

“I… I guess I did. The ghost of christmas switched, or something.”

Anne looked at her like she was crazy. 

“I think I just saw Em.”

“Come again?”

“Over there, on the stands.” Paige looked over to point Em out to Anne, but couldn’t find her. “She’s gone now but it was her.”

Anne was looking over skeptically before looking at Paige again.

“You sure? But how’s that possible?”

“No idea.”

~~~

Her phone was blinking when she retrieved it after getting changed. There was a single text, from Emily, which read: ‘Can we talk?’

She showed the screen to Anne, questioningly. “What do you think?”

“What I think is not really all that important, is it? What do you think? Or better, how do you feel about this?”

“I… I dunno. I mean, it’s Em…” Paige didn’t look like she wanted to continue the thought.

“And this statement was brought to you by Noshit Sherlock and the letter d’uh.” Anne looked at her with a knowing grin.

Paige shot her a quick glare before she elaborated. “It’s really… complicated, I guess? There’s this part of me that will always go to her, you know? But on the other hand, I feel like we need the space and the time, to figure out who we are, after all that has been happening to her and to us. I saw what getting away from Rosewood did to me, did for me, and… how can I take that away from her…? How can she get over all that shit, if I’m there to remind her of it?”

“Paige?”

“Yeah?”

“First of all, she wants to talk, she’s not asking you to move in with her just yet.”

Paige blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Anne grinned and continued: “And second, from what I gathered, the thing Emily and you had, it wasn’t really that bad, right? Like, of all the bad shit that happened to the two of you in High School, dating each other wasn’t all that high up the shit list?”

Paige tried to interrupt her indignantly, but Anne waved her of, continuing unimpressed: “Because, if that’s true, you are not really making much sense here, right?”

“What? No. No, what we had wasn’t… It was… it was genuine. And good. God, Anne! We loved each other. She was my first love.”

“She is.”

Paige looked at her, uncomprehending.

“Emily is still your first love. She will always be.” Anne explained, her face softening.

Paige let that sink in, softly responding: “Yes.”

Anne’s smile was warm. “Yes.”

“But still, being around me will remind her of what happened in Rosewood.”

“Yeah, probably. Because it’s part of your history. But it will also remind her that the two of you got out of there, alive and in one piece. And it will remind her that amid all the horror there also were good and genuine things.” She studied Paige. “Can you answer me one question? Can you imagine never talking to Emily again?”

Paige took a moment to ponder the idea. “No. No, I can’t. But that doesn’t mean I have to meet her today, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t. But it doesn’t mean that you don’t. And, maybe this is your chance, maybe even the only chance you get. To talk to her, I mean, nobody asks you to do more. But, if you won’t go, you’ll always wonder. You still love her.”

It was not a question but a statement. 

“Anne?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Always. And now get your sexy ass moving!”

~~~

They met on a quiet part of campus, Emily waiting for her under a group of palm trees. The moment Paige saw her, dappled by sunlight, she felt that familiar tingling run through her body, that feeling that was always there when she was close to the girl, warm and a little excited.

Paige stepped closer, smiling shyly at her ex. “Hey. How are you?”

“Good. Happy to be here, I guess.”

Paige nodded. Getting out of Rosewood had been one of the best things she had done in the last years, even if it had meant leaving Emily behind. She felt freer and happier than in a long time, even if she still hurt over their break up. “You look good.”

“You too, I like the hair.” Emily smiled, motioning to the shorter hair cut Paige had gotten at the start of the semester.

Paige grinned back. “You should have seen the purple phase.” They both smiled and then fell silent before Paige finally spoke again. “I heard what happened. CeCe, huh?” After the doll house, they had kept scarce contact, a text here and there, nothing substantial, nothing too concrete. 

She saw the shadow that passed Emily’s face at the mention. “How are the girls?”

“Good. All over the states, now, for College. But we talk. Sometimes.”

“Good, that’s good.”

The silence between them stretched.

“You know that I would have come home if you’d asked?”

Emily’s nod was almost indiscernible. “I couldn’t ask that of you. You deserve to be happy, and you wouldn’t be, in Rosewood.”

“But you deserve as much happiness as anyone, Em. And I would do anything to make that happen. Would have done…, oh you know, what I mean. I told you, I’ll always be here for you, for whatever you need.”

Emily looked up at her, a small smile on her lips, hope in her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Always.” Paige’s eyes showed nothing but sincerity and affection.

Emily couldn’t keep looking at that warmth directed at her, dipping her head, before she whispered: “But... I’m broken, Paige. Some things that happened to us, to me, some things that you may not have heard about...“ She shook her head, fiddling with her hands, trying to fight away tears.

Paige stepped forward into Emily’s personal space and hugged her. They immediately fit together, like they always had, Paige’s arms coming to rest upon Emily’s upper back, holding her tight, Paige softly whispering in her hair.

“It’s okay Em, it’s okay to feel that way. But you’re gonna be better. You’re gonna be happy and free from all that shit. You will be starting a new life. You already did.”

Emily clung to her for dear life, her answer was so soft it was almost silent.

“I wanted to do that with you…”

Paige nodded. Once upon a time they had dreamed of a new life together, swimming together at Stanford. But, inevitably, A’s game had destroyed their plans. She still held on to Emily, selfishly, enjoying the familiar feel of her ex girlfriend's body against hers, the scent of her shampoo, her comfortable warmth. 

“Paige?” A whisper.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think… do you think we could?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we still could start our live together?”

Paige let go of Emily, moving back a bit to look at her. Emily was looking at her, the question in her eyes.

“I know, I messed it up, I pushed you away…”

“Em, it was me who said I needed space.”

“Paige, I pushed you away so often. When we thought Ali might be alive; when she really was. When I messed up my shoulder. When you offered to come home after the doll house. I did it as much to keep you safe as for more selfish reasons. And still you were always on my side, always looking out for me. And I really don’t know how I deserved that. And you deserved so much better.” She sighed. “I’m so sorry, Paige.”

“Em…”

“No, please, let me?” Emily looked into Paige’s eyes, her gaze earnest and sad. “I did so many messed up things, to you, to others. Sometimes because I did them myself, sometimes because I did nothing to stop them.” She rubbed her eyes.

“I nearly got lost, after we got out of that bunker. I… I… I see now that it almost… made me the same than what I was most afraid of. And still, you somehow always saw the good in me. And, you know, that makes me believe that there could still be. Good in me, I mean.”

“Em, of course there is! You have such a good heart, that’s what I love about you.” 

If Emily noticed the present tense, she didn’t let it on.

“I’m not asking you decide on anything right now. Just, think about it, okay? Because, what we had? That was the best thing that ever happened to me, Paige. And if we could get that back… it would mean so much to me. You mean so much to me.” Emily took a small step towards Paige and pressed her lips against Paige’s for a moment.

The kiss was brief and it was chaste, but Paige could still feel her heartbeat accelerating and butterflies erupt in her stomach, like they always had done when they kissed. Her eyes stayed close for a moment after Emily broke contact and when she finally looked at Em, she could see the love in her eyes, the love, and the hurt and the fear. She smiled softly and some of the fear disappeared. 

“Promise.”

Emily looked at her, confused.

“I promise I’ll think about it”, she clarified. 

Emily’s smile warmed her heart. “Thank you.” She reached out to touch Paige’s arm before turning to leave.

Before she could step away, Paige spoke: “It was the best thing that happened to me, too.”

Paige could swear she saw a smile on Emily's profile as she watched her walk away from her.

~~~

“And now, what?” Anne was lounging on her bed in their assigned room, looking at Paige who was restlessly pacing the small room.

“Damned if I know!”

“You know, you are both adults, or something close to it. You don’t have to make that decision based on your desire to protect her. Because, I guess, she doesn’t want to be protected by you. At least not if that means you’ll keep away from her. But, how about this: some of the girls from the other team invited us to a party here on campus. Let’s just go out tonight, relax a bit. You have a victory to celebrate, if I’m not mistaken?”

~~~

The party was in a frat house, at least a hundred students, loud music, beer in red plastic cups. Paige had been nursing hers for about half an hour, standing with some of her teammates and a few Pepperdine swimmers outside on the porch, when Anne came back and handed her another cup.

“What’s that?”

“Something stronger than that dog piss you have in that cup!”

“Are you drunk?”

“So what, we’re here to have some fun, so you and I, we’ll have some fun. Now.” She took Paige’s hand and lead her inside, where people were dancing. Paige quickly downed the Rum and Coke Anne had handed her, before following her closer to the music. 

Anne pulled her into the middle of the crowd before turning around starting to dance. Paige really had no other choice but to join her. The song was upbeat, the movement and the whole energy of it exhilarating. 

They danced for a while, Anne making a show of grinding up to her on one of the sexy songs, the exaggerated sexy pout on her face cracking Paige up. When the music turned to a ballad, two things happened almost at the same second.

Anne leaned in to whisper-shout in her ear that she would go to the restroom, grabbing her arm in the process. 

And across the dancefloor, Emily Fields turned to leave, a hurt expression on her features. 

Paige managed to shout a quick “I'll be outside!” at Anne, before she followed Emily into the night.

~~~ 

She didn't have to go far. Emily stood a bit off to the side, the shadows almost hiding her from sight. When Paige stepped closer, she could see the tears running down Emily’s face.

“Em.”

Emily hadn't heard her approach. Her eyes shot up before she hung her head, trying to hide the tears, and turned to walk away. 

“Em, wait.”

Emily turned around to flash her a pained smile. “It’s okay, Paige, go back to your girl.” Her voice cracked on the last word.

“She isn't. Anne’s my roommate. She was just goofing off, trying to cheer me up. Can we go somewhere, talk?”

~~~

Emily’s room held no frilly drapes, her twin bed and that of her roommate were pushed to opposite walls of the room.

“Jasmine won't be back until tomorrow night, she's visiting her family.” It was more of a mumble, Emily still didn’t look at her.

“It’s okay.” 

Emily sat down on what Paige assumed was her bed. There were a few pictures on the wall and the bed side table. Emily’s parents, her and the girls, and the framed picture of her and Paige in their Sharks speedos that Aria had given Emily for her eighteenth birthday. “So... Anne...?” It wasn’t accusing, just insecure.

“She’s my roomie. She’s straight, she just doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘boundaries’ when she’s drunk.“ Paige wasn’t sure what Emily was thinking about this. “There is no one else, Em.”

Emily intently studied the faded floral pattern of the bedspread. 

“Listen, me leaving Rosewood was, in a way, the best thing that happened to me in the last few years. To get away from the constant pressure and fear, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. And I want you to experience that as well.”

She had stepped closer to Emily’s bed while talking, sitting down next to the girl. Emily was still not looking at her, instead she looked at the floor. Paige reached up to touch her face, trying to get her to look up. “Don't look away.” 

Emily looked at her, the familiar phrase causing her to search Paige’s eyes. 

“I said, in a way, it was the best thing that happened to me, but in a way it was the worst. Leaving you behind, knowing you still and always were in that danger… There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about coming back. But, I had to stay, to… get better, I guess? And, you need that, too. To get away from Rosewood, and gain a new perspective. And how could you if I was there to remind you of the bad things all of the time.”

“That’s bullshit!” Emily’s outbreak startled Paige, normally, she was soft-spoken and polite. “You know it is. You always were my safe space. When you were gone, I got lost.” Tears spilled over her cheeks. Paige moved to wipe them away and Emily shirked away at first before leaning into the touch. 

“It was so bad, without you. And whatever I did, I just couldn't get my equilibrium back. Especially after A - Charlotte - had captured us. What became of me, then, was…” She shivered, getting lost in the memories. 

Paige took her hand, pressing it softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don't, it's OK, now. I feel safer with you here.” Emily smiled shyly.

Paige studied her eyes, asking: “Do you want to talk about it?”

~~~ 

They had talked well into the night, until Emily had told her of all that had happened, with Charlotte and Alison, Sara and Talia. Paige listened, one arm wrapped around the darker girl’s shoulder, the other playing with the fingers of her right hand between them. But now Emily was all talked out, it seemed. Paige lifted her hand to push a stray lock of hair behind Emily’s ear, murmuring: “I’m sorry I wasn’t there…”

“No, it’s okay, you had to get out while you could. But, I’m so happy that I found you again…”

“Me, too.”

“So you’ll not disappear again?”

“No.” Meeting Emily, today, had reminded her of exactly what was missing from her life for the past few months, and she the more time she spent with her, the less she could imagine leaving her behind again. They would figure something out, they always did. 

Emily leaned into her side, yawning. “I’m tired of talking. Will you… will you stay the night?” Paige nodded and after changing into one of Emily’s sleep shirts, they both climbed into Emily’s bed for the night. As if on instinct they both snuggled into each other, Emily’s head coming to rest on Paige’s chest, arms draped tightly around the other girl. Both girls fell asleep almost in an instant.

~~~

Paige woke to soft caresses on her abdomen. Emily was cradling her, her fingers tracing the outlines of her abs almost absentmindedly. Smiling, Paige turned her head to look at her. 

“Hey.”

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” The caresses stopped for a heartbeat when Paige moved before continuing. 

Paige nodded, then, without really thinking about it, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to Emily’s. She had a bit of a history of impulsively doing that, if she was honest. The kiss lingered for a moment, chaste at first before intensifying. She felt the hand on her stomach flatten against her when Emily shifted to get closer.

Soon, Paige felt Emily’s tongue on her lower lip and she readily opened her mouth to grant entrance. They kissed hungrily, Paige running her hand through Emily’s hair, caressing her neck.

When she felt strong arms on the small of her back, pulling her closer, she whimpered. Their bare legs intertwined, hips started rolling to get friction. 

Paige’s free hand slipped under the hem of Emily’s shirt as her lips wandered to her pulse point. She could feel Emily's heartbeat hammering against her lips as the other girl pulled at the t-shirt she had given Paige to sleep in.

Paige moved away for the moment it took Emily to pull the garment off of her, in turn pulling the faded shirt off of Emily’s body. In the warm morning light that drifted through the window, Emily's skin look liked warm honey and Paige wasted no time tasting it.

None of them had worn a bra to sleep in, so they were skin to skin, and Emily nipped at Paige's breast, dragging her teeth across the hardened nipple before soothing with her tongue. Her right hand played with the other nipple, the left caressed Paige’s face, her thumb stroking across Paige’s lower lip.

Paige caught the digit between her lips and sucked lightly before pulling Emily back up into a passionate kiss. She moved them so she lay on top of her lover, her breasts crashing against Emily’s, her leg slipping between her thighs

Both of them gasped when the increased friction sent flashes of pleasure through their bodies, Emily's hands trailing down Paige’s back down to her butt, slipping her fingers into the boyshorts she found there and pulled the girl closer. 

They moved together, hips rolling into each other, kissing languidly. Paige felt the moist heat of Emily's center against her thigh, the only thing separating them a thin piece of lace. But even that was too much. She slid down Emily’s body, leaving open mouthed kisses down her chest and stomach, until she arrived at the offending panties.

There she stopped, her gaze caught on an unfamiliar tattoo that peaked over the hem of the panties. She traced her fingers over slightly raised lines of the symbol before looking questioningly up at Emily. 

“Don't ask, it was a mistake… “

Paige nodded, returning her attention to the lace panties. Deftly pulling them down slender legs, she kissed her way up Emily’s shaking thighs until she reached her destination. Emily moaned loudly as Paige licked the flat of her tongue across the moist warmth, relishing the taste she had missed for the last months. 

She slipped her arms around Emily’s thighs, holding her, as she continued lapping. Emily gripped her head, pushing her closer and Paige obliged happily, pressing her tongue into Emily deeply before nipping at her clit.

Emily arched, moaning. As Paige licked and nibbled at the small bundle of nerves, humming into her lover, the hand in her hair gripped her tightly. Letting go of Emily's thigh, Paige softly stroked along a lean leg until she reached the apex. Never stopping her oral ministrations she teased her fingertips across soft wet folds, entering Emily first with one, then two fingers, savoring the tight warmth. 

She quickly found a familiar rhythm, her fingertips stroking across the rough ridges inside, grinning subconsciously when she hit a sensitive spot and Emily jerked beneath her. Her left hand reaching up across Emily’s torso to come to rest on Emily’s stomach where Emily took it, holding onto it for dear life, anchoring herself. Emily’s legs closed around her shoulders, her hips moving to meet every one of Paige’s thrusts. Her breath had become ragged, interspersed with low moans. 

Paige could feel Emily's flutter against her fingers, could feel her lose the rhythm they had established. It only took one more push, one more stroke of a tongue for her to tumble over the edge, first her head then her back lifting off of the bed with a groan, her legs pressing Paige against her.

Paige kept slowly pumping her fingers in and out of the pooling warmth, kissing a pulsating clit, prolonging the pleasure until she felt Emily fall against the mattress, spent. When she pulled her fingers out, Emily twitched, whining something that might have been Paige’s name. 

After a moment, Paige crawled up until she could reach Emily’s lips, kissing her softly, murmuring “I love you”. Emily was still too breathless to answer, but she deepened the kiss, savoring her taste on her lover’s lips. 

For a few minutes, they kissed tenderly, hands wandering over backs and breasts, until the kisses grew more passionate again. Emily discovered Paige was still wearing her shorts, a grievance that was remedied immediately. Her hand wandered to Paige’s center, softly spreading the moisture collecting there.

“So wet…” She whispered in amazement.

Paige was about to answer when Emily swiftly inserted two fingers, curling them, and hit all the right spots at once. Adding a third finger, Emily stroked hard and fast, using a thigh between Paige’s legs for leverage and added friction. Paige could feel every thrust through her whole body, building up the delicious tension that would soon give way. She clung to Emily, kissed her hungrily while she rode Emily’s hand. “Fuck, Em!”

It didn’t take long until she could feel herself dancing on the edge before falling, her whole body contracting and then relaxing. Emily stroked the hair out of her eyes, watching the emotions flit across Paige’s face. She whispered: “I love you, too.”

~~~

They fell asleep again afterwards. When they woke up, they made love once more, taking their time to get acquaintanced with each other again, then took a long shower together, before getting dressed to go out for a late breakfast. 

Emily didn’t let go of her hand the whole time, stopping every few minutes to pull Paige into a kiss. They gained a few disapproving looks along the way, Pepperdine was a Christian University after all, but none of them had it in them to care. They found a small café on campus where they sat for an hour or two, talking, sharing their croissants and enjoying just being together.

They were in the middle of planning Emily’s first visit to Stanford when Paige’s cell phone beeped. “It’s Anne.” Paige had texted her roommate the evening before, to let her know that she was okay but would spend the night elsewhere and not in their assigned room. 

She quickly hit ‘talk’, smiling apologetically at Emily.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. So, where exactly are you? Just asking, because the bus will leave for Stanford in about, like, twenty minutes and your bag is still unpacked on your unused bed here?”

“Shit! I’ll be over there in a minute.”

“‘K. Do you want me to pack your stuff? Oh, and say ‘hello’ to Em for me, Tiger.”

“That’d be great, thanks. And don’t call me that. Grasshopper.”

She heard Anne harumph indignantly when she ended the call. Emily looked a her with a mix of amusement and sadness in her eyes. “You have to leave?”

Paige nodded. “Yeah, the bus won’t be waiting. But, we’ll see each other the weekend after next, when you drive up. And we can skype. I’ll call you from the bus…”

Emily watched her babble for a moment, then smiled warmly and shook her head. “I really love you. But you have to run, right?”

“Right.” Paige looked around, she really did not want to leave just yet. She leaned into Emily, hugging her close. “I love you.” They kissed again, deeply and then Paige took off running.

~~~

Anne waited for her in front of the dorm with both their kit bags at her feet. “So, I take it you and Em talked?” Her smile and her wiggling eyebrows let Paige know that she had a good idea that talking wasn’t the only thing she and Emily had been up to. Paige gave her an answering grin and nod before taking her bag and hurrying over to where the bus was waiting for them.

"McCullers, Goetz, really? Again? Hurry, we have a few hours on the road ahead of us, as you two well know." Coach Stanton was standing in the door of the bus, as Paige quickened her step, shooting an apologetic smile at the young assistant.

Paige grabbed a seat and, after getting settled in, took her phone and dialed the familiar number. “Hey… yeah… we made it.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a few months, on and off. The recent special made me pick it up once more and finish it, so here it is, my first Paily story.


End file.
